Destino
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: El destino muchas veces podría ser muy cruel, pero otras tantas podría devolverte lo que alguna vez perdiste y que por derecho te corresponde. El siguiente fic participa en el reto de Noviembre: Creando Compañerismo de Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina. Un duelo de NaruHinaMen de Rosihyuuga VS Kathy Kawaiii.


Hola personitas kawaii, estoy muy feliz por que... ¡Si Señores! ¡Somos Canon!** ¡El NaruHina triunfo!** Kishi-sensei cumplió uno de mis mas deseados sueños. No solo hizo realidad el NaruHina sino también nos regalo dos hermosos hijos que son el motor de sus padres (y los nuestros para crear fics) día a día.

Señores; todo valió la pena... todas esas lagrimas, risas, dolor, amor... todo lo que Kishi provocó en nosotros valió la pena para poder gritar: El NaruHina es canon pese a quien la pese.

Tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados que tarde en escribir este fic (gomen ne Rosa-chan por la tardanza) posiblemente mi fic ya no valga por que tarde mas de la semana que estaba establecido pero te lo dedico con todo mi corazón, es la primera vez que escribo un NaruHinaMen y espero te agrade.

Bueno, me dejo de tanto bla bla bla.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de** Naruto** y sus hermosos personajes canon pertenecen a nuestro maestro** Masashi Kishimoto**. El siguiente fic participa en el reto de Noviembre:Creando Compañerismo del grupo de fb llamado** Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina** (si aun no eres parte, ¿que esperas?).

Un duelo de **NaruHinaMen** de Rosihyuuga **VS** Kathy Kawaiii.

¡Lean y disfruten!

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Destino.<em>**

Los acordes del piano inundaron toda la habitación, la melodía era tan lenta y exquisita que cualquiera que la escuchara quedaría prendado en ese mismo momento.

—Puedes pasar —susurró mientras la cortina del salón se hondeaba ligeramente.

El destelló lunar que se filtraba por la ventana apenas iluminaba parte de la habitación lúgubre que estaba adornada con pequeñas velas que brillaban opacamente.

—Lo siento my lady, no quería molestarla —se disculpo inmediatamente al ser descubierto.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, estaba a punto de…

—Hinata-sama, perdone mi atrevimiento pero… lo que está haciendo no es lo correcto — la interrumpió —. Ese hombre… ese hombre no es el amo. El simplemente es alguien muy parecido a él…

— ¿Y como estas tan seguro de eso? Lo he buscado desde que regrese a este mundo, pensé que al encontrarlo, podíamos volver a ser felices—inquirió ella sin volverse mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha y sus dedos acariciaban delicadamente las teclas del piano—. Yo sé que es él, mi corazón lo sabe.

—Debe de hacer algo ahora my lady, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

—Desde el día que mi vida se cruzó con Sasuke Uchiha, fue demasiado tarde— lo interrumpió firmemente mientras clavaba sus perlados ojos abnegados en lagrimas sobre su sirviente—. Él condeno mi destino la noche que nos asesino.

~.~Flash Back~.~

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi mujer! —arremetió el rubio quitando con todas sus fuerzas al sujeto que aprisionaba el frágil cuerpo de su mujer contra la pared.

— ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿¡Tú!? Eres un don nadie que se cree superior por haberme quitado lo que era mío.

El golpe no se hizo esperar, el rubio se encontraba tan abnegado en furia que sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos de coraje. Ese golpe no era ni la quinta parte de todo lo que le quería hacer al azabache.

—Naruto, por favor…—sollozó la oji-perla tomándolo de la cintura y aferrándolo con todas sus fuerzas para evitar una pelea que no traería nada bueno.

— ¡Ese mal nacido te toco a la fuerza! Quien sabe que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado justo a tiempo. —farfulló Naruto mientras limpiaba delicadamente las lagrimas que caían por su mejilla. El tenerla cerca hacía que se sintiera un poco más calmado.

—Ella era mi prometida, que tu hayas venido a jugar un poco con ella y la hayas confundido es otra cosa, tarde o temprano volverá a ser mía…

— ¡No te permito que hables así de ella! ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez Uchiha, ella me eligió a mí y no a ti! Ella no quiere nada que ver contigo. Si vuelvo a ver qué pones tus asquerosas manos en ella, lo pagaras muy caro…

— ¿Pagarlo caro? —preguntó con sorna el Uchiha mientras sacaba la pistola de su pantalón y apuntaba a la pareja—. Dime ahora… ¿Quién es el que lo va a pagar caro?

—Uchiha-san, podemos hablarlo con calma—propuso temerosa la peli-negra mientras sentía como el cuerpo de su esposo se colocaba enfrente de ella para protegerla.

— ¿Hablarlo? No querida, tuviste tu oportunidad—aseveró el azabache mientras apuntaba a uno y otro, indeciso contra quien arremeter primero—.Tuviste la oportunidad de ser mía, de ser la señora de Uchiha… pero te encaprichaste con este pobre imbécil, te dejaste convencer con palabras bonitas, pero sabes algo, de amor no se vive querida, serás muy infeliz con este, y créeme que yo me encargaré de ello.

—El que no entiende, eres tú. Hinata es demasiado mujer para una asquerosa sabandija como tú, no permitiré que le hagas más daño del que ya le has hecho. No volverás a ponerla ni una sola mano…

— ¡Alto ahí! —gritó el azabache cuando los vio avanzar unos pasos—. Te crees muy listo ¿no? Un solo paso más, y te arrepentirás toda la vida.

—Hina mi amor, cuando yo te diga, correrás a la puerta sin mirar atrás—susurró Naruto mientras la colocaba aun mas contra su espalda para cubrirla con su cuerpo.

—Pero…

—Sin peros—la interrumpió mientras observaba como la paciencia del Uchiha se hacía cada vez menor.

—Dejen de susurrarse cosas—apuntó el azabache hastiado por la situación.

—Ahora— gritó Naruto, empujándola un poco a un lado mientras se abalanzaba contra el Uchiha.

El forcejeo fue violento, los dos hombres trataban de hacerse con el poder del arma, ninguno de los dos se dejaba amedrentar por el otro, cuando el ruido sordo de la detonación se hizo presente, todo el ambiente se tenso.

La sangre empezó a brotar por la herida, sus ojos perdieron brillo mientras sus fuerzas se disipaban.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Mi amor, resiste! ¡Resiste! —gritó el rubio mientras se precipitaba a tomar el frágil cuerpo de su esposa.

—Te amo—susurró la oji-perla mientras acariciaba lentamente el rostro de su esposo. Su respirar se hacía cada vez más lento y doloroso.

—Te amo mi amor, te amo—apuntó con un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas en los ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza la herida para evitar que la sangre siguiera brotando —. Perdóname, yo… yo tenía que protegerte. Todo estará bien mi amor…

—Pero que conmovedor—azoró el azabache mientras se limpiaba un rastro de sangre que corría por su labio a causa de un golpe que la había dado el rubio momentos antes—. Ahora se quien será el siguiente…

—Mal nacido…

Los ojos de Hina se cerraron lentamente mientras el sonido de un segundo disparo se hizo presente.

~.~Fin Flash Back~.~

— ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Bien, gracias—contestó un poco aturdido mientras se incorporaba poco a poco en la cama.

— ¿Quieres que te traigan algo de tomar? ¿Tienes hambre?

— ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó el peli-negro mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra.

—Mi nombre es Hinata, Hinata Hyuga—apuntó la oji-perla un poco aturdida—. Hace dos días te encontré desmayado afuera de mi casa. Haz tenido temperatura que hemos logrado controlar pero aun sigues un poco inestable.

— ¿Hinata? —apuntó el chico mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¿Me recuerdas? —añadió esperanzada mientras se arrodillaba a lado de la cama.

— ¿Recordarte? ¿Tú me conoces? —la cabeza no dejaba de garle vueltas, un dolor intenso se instaba cada vez que su mente repetía el nombre de esa chica.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte y descansar —propuso mientras posaba sus manos delicadamente en su hombro para recostarlo y arroparlo.

—Yo… yo no sé quién eres tú —rebeló después de un rato en completo silencio. ¿Por que esas palabras le habían dolido al pronunciarlas?

Todo era tan confuso para él.

El silencio volvió apoderarse del lugar por unos minutos más.

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó quedamente mientras se levantaba de su silla y se volvía para que su acompañante no viera las pequeñas lagrimas que surcaban por sus mejillas.

—Menma… mi nombre es Menma.

—Mucho gusto Menma-kun —espetó la oji-perla volviéndose para encararlo mientras forzaba una sonrisa —Espero que tu estancia en esta casa sea de tu agrado, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.

—Estoy… estoy bien, gracias— contestó él viendo como la chica trataba de ocultar por todos los medios que quería llorar. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué esa chica parecía conocerlo? ¿Qué era lo que hacía en un lugar tan extraño como ese? ¿Por qué motivo solo recordaba su nombre y no donde vivía o a donde se dirigía?

—Dejaré que descanses un rato más. Cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmela —se despidió la peli-negra volviendo a tomar su temperatura para comprobar que ya estuviera mucho mejor.

El pequeño rose hizo que una descarga eléctrica atravesara su frente, sintiendo una agradable sensación ahí donde la oji-perla había hecho contacto con su piel.

El sueño lo venció, pero en su mente no dejaba de aparecer el rostro de la peli-negra mientras una sensación en su pecho crecía mas y mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—No puede seguir con esto my lady.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga Kurama? Es su vivo retrato, es… es tan parecido a él. Yo tampoco me explico que es lo que está pasando—arremetió completamente alterada —. Al regresar a este mundo, pensé que era un Yokai* ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera recordar todo lo que había vivido en mi otra vida?, supuse que mi alma estaba condenada y que el único modo de alejar esas pesadillas nocturnas era buscar por todos lados al desgraciado de Uchiha para hacerle pagar mi muerte y la de Naruto-kun, pero ni toda mi fortuna ni todo el tiempo que emplee valieron para encontrar indicios de ese hombre, pensé que las pesadillas no me dejarían tranquila al no poder cumplir mi promesa pero hace dos días, cuando él llego a mi puerta, es que pude entender el motivo de mi vida…

—Se está precipitando ama…

— ¿Crees que lo hago? Entonces ¿Como explicas su aparición repentina?, ¿Como explicas su increíble parecido?, ¿Cómo explicas que desde que estoy a su lado me siento completa? —la voz se le fue apagando a causa de las lagrimas mientras un nudo se instaba en su garganta.

Un grito proveniente de la habitación de Menma, los hizo salir precipitadamente a su encuentro.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —inquirió acelerada Hinata mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Corre y no mires atrás! ¡Yo voy a protegerte! Esta vez lo haré mi amor—gritó Menma mientras deliraba a causa de la fiebre. Sus movimientos eran bruscos, su respiración era agitada y las pesadillas no lo dejaban tranquilo.

—Estoy aquí mi amor, estoy aquí… todo estará bien, ahora que estamos de nuevo juntos, todo estará bien—susurró Hinata contra su oído mientras lograba tranquilizarlo—. Kurama, trae unos paños de agua ¡Rápido!

El sirviente no espero mas ordenes, se precipito a la cocina a cumplir la orden que su ama le había encomendado.

Podría ser que lo que ella decía era cierto, podría ser que el destino había hecho que sus caminos volvieran a juntarse para esta vez no separarse nunca más.

Eso explicaba el motivo por el que ahora él, un demonio legendario naciera en el cuerpo de ella y no en el cuerpo de Naruto como hacía unos siglos.

¿Podría ser que su presencia era lo que había provocado que Hinata recordará su anterior vida?

¿Podría ser que ahora que Naruto había reencarnado y había aparecido misteriosamente en sus aposentos todo volviera a ser normal? O este suceso traería más problemas y desgracias para la pareja.

Ahora lo importante era ver que el amo recordará su presente, para posteriormente recordar su pasado y saber de una vez por todas el motivo de su encuentro.

El destino muchas veces podría ser muy cruel, pero otras tantas podría devolverte lo que alguna vez perdiste y que por derecho te corresponde.

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? ¿Raro? ¿Loco? Por que a mi si, nunca había escrito un fic con Menma incluido, trate de hacer uno con temática de suspenso por ser Noviembre y esto fue lo que salió. Se que Rosa-chan me dirá: pero Kathy, esto no tiene un NaruHinaMen por que Naruto y Menma son la misma persona... pero eso fue lo que se me hizo interesante para plasmar en el fic.<p>

Los invito a leer el fic contra el que estoy compitiendo de nuestra linda Rosihyuuga llamado: No me odies, no me olvides.

Cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, tomatazo, flor... o todo lo que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo con un hermoso review. Espero sus comentarios.

Gracias a cada una de las personitas que ya son parte de la familia Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina, los amo. Son el motor de mi vida friki.

Me despido no sin antes decirles: ¡Somos Canon! Wiiii, nunca lo superare. Soy la persona mas feliz del mundo.

N/A: pido perdón nuevamente por la tardanza y las faltas de ortografía que se hicieron presentes en el fic.

Att: Kathy Kawaiii.

Ja ne.


End file.
